Raiken Montizuma/Personality and Relationships
Personality Raiken is a laid back, calm, and level headed individual who enjoys the many accomidities the life of a pirate entails. He will usually engage in recreational activities and finds enjoyable and some of the crew will join him as well. Despite this exterior of a fun loving personality, when it comes to combat, he is all business. He loses all sense of fun and calmness and focuses on the battle that lies ahead of him. He also has a deep lust for battle and combat, always loving a good fight whether it's an exhibition one with one of his crewmates, or whether its against a common enemy of his crew, Raiken enjoys the atmosphere of a fighr nonetheless. Raiken has also been shown to be very persuasive in certain situations. These range from driving Fumiko out of a deep depression from the events of her past, convincing Kasumi to let him fight beside her against Moku, and the overall convincing of his crewmates to join his crew. He can also persuade his teammates into a strategy that may seem quite farfetched at first glance, but he will make it seem logical in a sense that all of his crewmates can see. Raiken is also an "on-the-spot" type of person. This means that he can come up with any cover story, reason, or strategy at the drop of a hat, be it a lie to protect his crew or not. This explains his plan to go undercover for the World Government. When he was an Admiral, he began to question himself after he became noticeably more antagonistic during his time undercover, such as remorselessly eliminating other pirates. When he revealed to the entire New World that Skyla was once a slave, he himself was shocked that he would even say such a thing, regardless of his hatred for her. He also wondered if his own crew would even accept him back when they see the, "monster," he was becoming. When he did side with his crew against the Marines in the midst of the Celestial Summit, they welcomed him back regardless, his brother saying that, while his attitude may have changed during his time with the Marines, he was still, "the embodiment of the Heatwave Pirates." Despite this, when he awoke four weeks later, he went into a slight depression after looking back on all of his actions, until Kure S. Akira told him, "The actions you dwell on are in the past and the past is where they shall remain. Now, you must focus on what is and what we have at hand for the greater good of your crew, your friends, and the world." This made Raiken realize that, even though everyone is suceptible to corruption and evil, owning up to what you've done and doing what is right for your friends is what makes us who we are, which leads to him being able to truly master the full fledged abilities of his Devil Fruit powers. Relationships Family *'Miyazaki Montizuma: Raiken thinks the world of his younger brother and can't bare the thought of losing him. Even though Miyazaki is strong in his own right, Raiken will go to the greatest lengths to protet him from any danger. Though, they do have the typical sibling rivalry sometimes, as Raiken usually pegs Miyazaki for being short, which causes Miyazaki to lash out in anger. *Zaku Montizuma: Like the Straw Hats, Raiken looks up to his father as an inspiration for becoming a pirate. When he started training under him at the age of three, Zaku become more of a teacher than a father, but Raiken still loved him either way. Zaku was there to see Raiken off for his journey with tears in his eyes. *'''Luna Montizuma: '''Raiken and his mother used to have a good relationship during the former's early years. However, when Raiken expressed his desire to become a pirate at age 11, their relationship hit a snag. They always argued after that, never getting along for anything. It wasn't until a few weeks before Raiken set sail that she was convinced by Zaku that what Raiken was doing was his choice and she had to let him go. Goshin *Kure S. Akira: Raiken has a high amount of respect for Akira due to everything he has done for the world. He also views Akira as another father figure and is usually asking Akira for advice on a current situation, the most notable when he was in a depression after waking up from the Celestial Summit battle. *Ryuu Tsubasa:' Ryuu is one of Raiken's best friends since his arrival in the New World. The two are seen hanging out the most out of all the Goshin. They held so much respect for one another that they held a battle between each of their respective crews' Division Commanders, leaving the battlefield with nothing but respect. *'Riku Di Cielo:' Riku and Raiken's relationship is somewhat like an on-off friendship. At one moment, they can be very good friends, the next, they can be in each other's faces arguing. However, they both hold an equal amount of respect for another due to their position s Goshins. *'Adrian Faust: Raiken, even though he has met Adrian multiple times before, does no quite get him yet. He views Adrian as strange and mysterious, which Adrian claims that just how he wants Raiken to view him. Navy *'Sakazuki: '''Raiken hates him with a burning passion. He deplores his view of Absolute Justice because it entails killing innocents. Over the years in which Raiken was undercover as an Admiral, their violent conflict turned into a teacher/mentor relationship, with Sakazuki teaching Raiken about many things. When Raiken turned on him and revealed his plan, the Fleet Admiral was enrage, resulting in a battle across the Celestial Summit that ended in a tie. Raiken was also the one to deal the fatal blow to him at Marineford. *'Fujitora: '''Raiken does not hate Fujitora like he does other Marines. This is because he doesn't view Fujitora as the typical, corrupt Marine like Sakazuki is. In fact, Fujitora was shown to have a rather good friendship with Raiken over the two years, as the Admiral was able to see past him and look at his good qualities. When Raiken defected from the Marines, Fujitora wasn't all that shocked or angry as opposed to Sakazuki or Ryokugyu, and when he was defeated by Akira, he still maintained a healthy friendship with Raiken. Nine Tyrants *Aiden D. Lazlo: He is Raiken's closest ally in the Nine Tyrants. They both are friends because of their love for a good fight, even having one between their crews. They also both share the same views of a, "free world," hence Lazlo's crew name. *'''Pacino Ciabola: '''The two of them have a type of business relationship as of recently, but are also shown to be good friends as well. Raiken thinks that Pacino theme of a Mafia like crew is quite humorous, but Pacino insists he is all business. *Skyla:' Raiken hates Skyla almost as much as Sakazuki. The two never got along, beginning with their Sabaody Archipelago encounter. Since then, Skyla vowed to kill Raiken at all costs. The two met up at the Celestial Summit battle and fought again, with Raiken revealing to everyone there that Skyla was once a slave, causing the rivalry between them to reach its boiling point. When Raiken was appointed as a Goshin, Skyla was enraged that Kure would appoint a "traitor" to such a high ranking position amongst pirates and believes he should be killed for his treachery. *'Kenta La Graza:''' They were acquantinces once in a while, but Raiken has since become suspicious of Kenta since he allied himself with Skyla and her crew, knowing her hatred for him. He became even more suspicious when he heard rumors that they were planning to overthrow a Goshin.